Epic Mexican Massacre
Plot Eleven goes on a random killing spree in Mexico. Characters *Eleven *Mexican Gang Members *Mexican Police Force *Mexican Army Transcript (Eleven wanders around Mexico with a hood on) Eleven: ….. (A Mexican Gang member approaches him) Mexican Gang Member: ¿Quién es usted (Who are you?) (Eleven turns to the member) Eleven: .... (walks off) Mexican Gang Member: ¿Dónde crees que vas amigo? (Where do you think you're going friend?) (Pulls out his pistol) (Eleven quickly shot the Street Gang member's head) (Suddenly more gang members approach Eleven) Mexican Gang Member One: ¿Quién es este hijo de puta? (Who is this motherfucker?) Mexican Gang Member Two: Just shoot him, and quit speaking in Spanish, no one cares. (Eleven quickly pulls out twin pistols) Mexican Gang Member One: Holy Shit!! (Eleven shoots Mexican Gang Member One and Two through the head) Eleven: ...… (A Mexican Woman in the background screams) Mexican Woman: What is that gringo? (Eleven looks at the Mexican woman) Eleven: ...…. (Two police cruisers arrive) Police Officer One: Freeze, gringo! (Eleven shoots the police officer instantly) Eleven: …. (The Second Police Officer shoots eleven) Police Officer Two: Get Down! (The bullet went through Eleven like clay) Eleven: ...… Police Officer Two: (Uses Police Radio) Station, get out here and bring everything NOW!!! (Eleven shoots the police officer when he is off-guard) Eleven: ….! (Several Police trucks, helicopters and a tank show up with heavily armored officers with machine guns and one having a laser rocket launcher) (Eleven removes his hood revealing himself) Rocker Launcher Police Officer: No Misericordia! (No Mercy!) (The Police Officers begin to attack Eleven) (Eleven uses his gun kata skills shooting each police officer around him) Rocket Launcher Police Officer: (In Walkie Talkie) Use Tank now! (The Tank shoots at Eleven and tries to crush him, but Eleven grabs the missle and throws it back inside the hole of the tank) Rocket Launcher Police Officer: (In Walkie Talkie) Helicopters do the damage! (Three helicopters begin to shoot at Eleven, he then picks up an assault rifle and shoots the rocket launcher police officer) Rocker Launcher Police Officer: (In Pain) FINISH HIM!!! (The Helicopters continue to fire at Eleven, the bullets went through Eleven like clay again) Helicopter Pilot One: These guns aren't working! Helicopter Pilot Two: Just keep shooting!! (The three helicopters keep shooting at Eleven) (Eleven spews out a custom ACR. 22 assault rifle and dodges the helicopter bullets in slow motion) Helicopter Pilot Three: La mierda? (The fuck?) (Eleven fires the assault rifle at Helicopter Pilot Three's head, in which the third helicopter explodes in the air) Helicopter Pilot Two: (Yells) We lost one! Helicopter Pilot One: Hold no mercy against the gringo! (The two Helicopter pilots continue to fire at Eleven) (Eleven keeps dodging and jumps high in the air and on to the second helicopter) Helicopter Pilot Two: (Yells) It's on my chopper! (Eleven shoots Helicopter Pilot Two and rides the helicopter) Helicopter Pilot One: Fuck this shit, I'm getting out of here! (Helicopter Pilot One jumps out of the Helicopter and parachutes to the ground) Eleven: …. (Eleven jumps out of the helicopter and throws it toward Helicopter Pilot One) (Three police trucks begin to leave with an officer in the passenger seat of one of the trucks recording Eleven on his camera) Officer in Passenger Seat: The boys back at the station won't believe this happened? (Eleven sees the trucks as he grabs his assault rifle and chases them) Driver in First Truck: Hey, cameraman, drop that tech shit and get on top of the truck, you need to make sure he doesn't follow us. (Officer in passenger seat gets on top of the truck with an assault rifle) (Eleven uses his ACOG scope to aim and shoots the officer) (The body falls onto the hood of the truck, which scares the driver) Driver in First Truck: (Surprised) Shit! (He nearly hits the second truck but gets back on the road) Driver in First Truck: We gotta get back to the station! (Eleven was already in the top of the first truck and keeps punching the top) Driver in First Truck: (Pulls out Assault Rifle) Eat lead, gringo! (He shoots at the top and Eleven dodges the bullets and nearly falls off the truck) Driver in First Truck: (Hears a thud) I guess I got him. (Eleven grips his fist and chases the truck with intense speed) Driver in First Truck: (On truck radio) You two, this guy ain't letting go, get some men on top and shoot him down, now! (On the other two trucks two officers with assault rifles shoot at Eleven who is still hanging onto the first truck) Police Officer on Truck Two: He ain't budging, is he dead? (Eleven breaks through the top of the first truck as his eyes glow red and is about to approach toward the driver) Eleven: ...… Driver in First Truck: Oh fuck! (The Driver in Second Truck hits the first truck hoping to knock Eleven off) Driver in Second Truck: Fucking die gringo! (Silence can be heard) Driver in Second Truck: I don't hear anything, what's going on with him? (The backseat door was opened by itself) Driver in Second Truck: What the fuck!? First Police Officer on Truck Two: What was that? (The two police officers look down to see the backseat door opened) Second Police Officer on Second Truck: Was it him? (A mauled and mutilated corpse of the first truck driver is seen laying on the ground as the writing on the wall says 'YOU SHOULD NEVER SPY ON THIS BEAST') First Police Officer on Truck Two: Shit, we better get outta here! Second Police Officer on Truck Two: Well let's get back inside. First Police Officer on Truck Two: What about the other truck? Second Police Officer on Truck Two: Screw them, that gringo can kill anything! Police Officer on Truck Two: Alright! (The First Truck explodes as Eleven walks toward the officers with glowing red eyes) Police Officer on Truck Two: Shoot the fucker! (Second Police Officer on Truck Two shoots at Eleven) Second Police Officer on Truck Two: He won't die! (Eleven's skin hardened, making it unable to shoot through) Police Officer on Truck Two: What kind of creature is he? Second Police Officer on Truck Two: Whatever he is, I don't think it can die! (Eleven instantly moves in front of the Police Officer on Truck Two and breaks his arms) Police Officer on Truck Two: (In Pain) GAAAHHHHH!!!!!! That hurts like a bitch! Second Police Officer on Truck Two: Later! (He jumps off the truck and into a small lake, back on the truck, Eleven thrusts his fingers through the Police Officer on Truck Two's eye socket and rips out the skull along with the spine from the tailbone to the head up leaving sagging flesh of the upper body, he bashes the the upper body with the upper skeleton leaving splatter of flesh and blood) Driver in Second Truck: Holy Shit! (Use Truck Radio) Hey, you guys kill this gringo, he's about to come after… (Eleven's fist goes through the roof and inside) Driver in Second Truck: (Nervous)…me. (Eleven opens his mouth revealing large, pointy, razor,sharp teeth and begins to maul the Driver in Second Truck off-screen as blood splatter and flesh eating sound effects can be heard) Driver in Truck Three: Eh, what's going on? (The Second Truck explodes) First Police Officer on Truck Three: Uhh, we better push it! (The truck drives very fast and is approaching the city) Driver in Truck Three: We're almost there! (Eleven appears in front of the truck sends it in the air with a power punches) Eleven: .... (approaches the truck) (As the truck files in the air, one of the police officers on top falls to the ground while the other holds on to the back) First Police Officer on Truck Three: Fuuuucccckkkk!!! Second Police Officer on Truck Three: (Holding onto edge of Truck) Holy Shit, what is this thing!? (Eleven spews out a FGM Javelin and shoots the third truck) (The First Police Officer falls onto Eleven, right when the Javelin hits the truck and it explodes, Eleven then grabs the last police officer by the neck) Eleven: ….. First Police Officer on Truck Three: (In Pain) Heartless Gringo. (Eleven grips the police officer more tighter) Eleven: ...… (Suddenly many people show up including civilians, a news team, the mexican army, and even some Mexican Gangsters. First Police Officer on Truck Three: (In Pain) Nowhere to run now. (Eleven thrusts his hand through the police officer skull as he thrusts the other one, he then slowly splits him in two) Eleven: ….. (Everyone pukes in disgust as Eleven sees he is about to take on an entire army) Army General: (To Army) Fire. (The army shoots multiple rockets at Eleven in slow motion before they hit him) (Eleven then stands on all fours as he grows back long sharp teeth, claws start to appear, weird symbols appear on his skin and spine grow out of his back) Eleven: (demonic) Okay, BRING IT ON!!! (Eleven unleashed his furious rage and power unto the Mexican army mutilating, disintegrating, incinerating, ripping, splattering and decapitating and slicing them all across Mexico) The End Category:Episodes